


Introspection

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Voltron Emblem - AKA Various Voltron/Fire Emblem Crossovers [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...Idk what that is actually, Character Study, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Muteness, Selectively Mute Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Vincent Kogane is many things.-Because I ship my Voltron child OCs with the Fates second generation, and I wanted to write about Vincent. (And no one would RP with me on shamchat)





	Introspection

Vincent Kogane is many things.

* * *

He is silent, most of all.

He has been silent for all of his life. Or most of it, anyway.

Starting at age four, he started talking - but only to Violet. Only to his twin.

He'd hear his papa crying at night, because Vincent wouldn't talk to him, and he'd hear his father comforting him, saying it's not his fault. Saying that they have to give it time.

Vincent felt bad, but he still wouldn't talk to either of them, or to Maria.

Not until age nine - then, he finally spoke to his papa.

He can't remember what caused it, but he remembers so clearly the joyful tears in Lance Kogane's eyes as he asked Vincent to repeat what he'd said. (He had repeated it, though reluctantly. He hated repeating himself)

He then spoke to his father at age eleven, and then to Maria at age twelve.

At age thirteen, he met Kiragi.

The silver-haired boy had crawled over the fence separating their houses, and had rushed to speak to Vincent, who was reading alone under a tree.

Before the boy could get a word out, Vincent blew his whistle. And Violet had come running out, huffing and puffing like she'd run a marathon.

"What's going on?" Kiragi had asked, visibly confused.

Vincent pulled on his sister's sleeve, and whispered in her ear. She nodded, and stood straight.

"This is my twin brother Vincent," she declared. "He's selectively mute, which means he only talks to people he's suuuuuuper close to! So he called me out here so I can talk to you for him!"

Kiragi had nodded in understanding, and plopped right down next to Vincent. "Me and my family just moved in next door! I wanted to come say hi!"

* * *

Vincent is touch-averse.

To this day, even being touched by Violet makes him want to throw up. He hates being hugged. He hates having his hand held.

Field trips, and the buddy system, are the bane of his life.

"We're sixteen!" Violet shouted on his behalf one day. "We don't need to hold hands!"

"Violet, sit down in your seat," the teacher snapped. Then she assigned partners.

Violet ended up with someone named 'Midori', who Kiragi said was his cousin and had waved enthusiastically at. Vincent ended up with Kiragi.

Vincent was full of dread as the bus got ever closer to the destination. Kiragi didn't mind not touching him, had never minded, but now they didn't have a  _choice_.

Suddenly, Kiragi passed him a box. "My brother made it," he whispered.

Vincent opened it. He found... A pair of wool mittens. He looked at Kiragi, hoping his confusion was clear on his face so that he didn't have to try and find a pen and paper.

"So you don't have to actually touch my hand. Just wear those and BAM! Instant barrier!"

Vincent beamed, and pulled them on. He was relieved to find that they were lined on the inside with something... Soft. He didn't like scratchy things.

* * *

Vincent is picky.

Food, clothing, where he sits - everything has to be a certain way or he will burst into tears.

"How come we always hang out at your place?" Kiragi asked one day, staring mindlessly at the TV. They were seventeen at the time. Vincent stared in disgust as Kiragi licked chocolate from his fingers before he pulled out his pen and paper to respond.

'Things are how I like them here.'

Kiragi nodded. "I get that. But I wanted to show you some stuff... I have since we moved here, dude! I have a bow and arrow! Dad won't let me use it outside our yard, though..."

Vincent wrote, 'Going into your yard would be fine, but I won't stay for dinner.'

"DEAL!"

Vincent flinched at the loud noise. Kiragi noticed, and lowered his voice, "Deal."

The next day, Vincent kept his promise. Violet came along in case it got to be too much for him - he hates to be the one to ask to leave.

They didn't even walk into the house. They just went around to the backyard, and Kiragi grinned at them, waving them over to where he'd set up three bullseyes.

Vincent watched quietly as Kiragi showed off for half an hour. He got antsy, and Kiragi and Violet both noticed.

It's Kiragi who gave him a way out.

"You've got lots of homework. Go on home," he said with a grin.

Kiragi has always understood him. Maybe that's the reason...

* * *

Vincent is asexual.

He found this out while playing spin the bottle at a party when he was eighteen. Kiragi and Violet dragged him into it. They dragged him to the party in the first place.

He couldn't help but notice that everyone else full-on made out - some even dragged each other off to the bathroom - but he wouldn't allow anything more than a peck on the lips.

No one seemed to mind. He was the weird guy. The guy who used a pen and paper to talk. Why would they want to kiss him?

He didn't mind how they saw him.

He held the kiss slightly longer when his last spin of the night landed on Kiragi. Kiragi had a blush on his cheeks afterward, and asked if Vincent would take him home.

Vincent looked to Violet, and she giggled and said she would go home with Midori.

Vincent shrugged and took Kiragi home.

On the ride home, Kiragi said that he wanted to date Vincent. And promptly threw up.

Vincent spent the whole night working out how he felt.

* * *

Vincent is in love with Kiragi.

Maybe he has been since they met.

Maybe he has been since Kiragi gave him mittens on that field trip.

Maybe he has been since Kiragi showcased his talent with a bow and arrow.

Who knows?

Vincent knocked on Kiragi's door, and his father answers.

"Kiragi!" Leo called without Vincent even showing him his paper. "Your friend is here!"

Vincent watched as Kiragi approached the door. "Uh, hey," Kiragi said. "What's up?"

Vincent spent all of the previous night practicing. He checked to make sure no one else was around, and took a deep breath.

"I want to date you too."

It was the first time Vincent had ever spoken vocally to Kiragi. And judging by the tears in Kiragi's eyes, he cherished it as much as his Papa had.


End file.
